


folie à duex

by maggei (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddykink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dom! erwin, eruri - Freeform, sub! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maggei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin catches levi doing something he strictly orders levi not to do. he decides levi will get a fair punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	folie à duex

**Author's Note:**

> IDK HOW THIS CAME TO BE BUT HERE YA GO

Levi swore to himself; Erwin would never find out. Erwin had ordered him to keep himself untouched until Erwin fucked him again, but his cock would just _beg_ for attention. He'd think of Erwin, and his cock would go erect. 

He stashed a vibrator in his drawer; and he planned to use it some time. He'd listen to Erwin quite well .. until now. 

Levi grips the vibrator. He already slathered the sex toy in lube. His preperation was rather quick; he wanted to get this over with. 

He grips the damned toy by the base and lines it up to his asshole, slowly pushing it inside of him. He starts it on the lowest setting, thrusting the vibrator in and out of him. 

" _Erwin_ ," The name rolls off his tongue with ease. He rocks his hips, it brushing against his prostate. A gasp makes him close his eyes. 

"Fnnm ... _A-ahh_ ..." Soft moans and grunts escape his mouth. He highers the setting, managing to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Levi's free hand latches to his cock, stroking him with a steady rhythm with the thrusts. He finally turns that thing on high. That's when he hears his door open. 

Levi almost panics, but he can't stop. He strokes faster, determined to cum. 

"Levi," Erwin's voice startles him from his current state. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Levi pants, collapsing. He weakly pulls out the toy, switching it off. "E-Erwin .." He's too exhausted to move. 

"Up. Now." Erwin practically hisses. He crosses his arms. "My boy has been bad."

"No, no, no! Daddy, I've been a good boy .. Good enough to deserve your cock."

"Don't lie to me, you little shit. I saw what you did." Levi whines, slowly standing up on two shaky legs. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy--"

"You better be. You disobeyed me, _boy_." Erwin's eyes narrow, harshly pulling Levi to him. He takes hold of Levi's chin between his two fingers, teeth gritting. 

Levi looks absolutely pitiful. Erwin shoves Levi down onto the bed, causing Levi to yelp. He doesn't know what to expect. All he knows is he's getting a punishment, but it could be anything. 

With a forceful shove, he pulls the toy out of Levi, and the shorter man gives a whine. Erwin narrows his cerulean eyes, pulling Levi up to eye level with a grip of his hair. 

"How close are you, Levi?" Erwin demands an answer. Levi's eyes are half-lidded. 

" _Daddy_ \--"

"Answer me, _boy_."

"Very close ... one stroke of your tongue and I'd cum all over you," Levi says with a smirk. Erwin's eyes narrow. 

"You'll get none of that. You can't cum until I say." Levi lets out another whine, and Erwin lets go of Levi's ebony locks.

"Will you be a good boy for your daddy?" Levi nods furiously. 

"Yes! I'll do anything you say! I'll be a good boy!"

"Suck me off, then," Erwin says with an edge of poison. Levi licks his lips. "Undress me, boy."

"Yes, Daddy." Levi does as told, deft fingers working Erwin's trousers open. Sliding them off of his legs, he works them down to his ankles. 

Erwin steps out of of them, throwing them across the room into where ever. "My shirt."

Levi nods, quickly unbuttoning his shirt at a seductive slow pace. Erwin doesnt like it.

"Levi," he says in a warning tone. Levi quickly nods, speeding up his fingers. After Erwin's chest was free, Levi quickly slides the clothing off his shoulders. 

After quickly undressing Erwin from his briefs, he looks up at Erwin. Those cerulean eyes seem to flash with pure pride. 

"Good boy." Levi's happy at the praise. 

Levi grips Erwin's cock, and Erwin comes closer. Levi takes the head in his mouth, eyes closing. Erwin lets out a husky groan. 

Levi's tongue swipes across the slit, taking the first few inches in his mouth. It's already uncomfortable. 

" _Ahh _... Yes .. just like that. Good boy, Levi ... You're such a good boy to your daddy ...," Erwin says breathily, hand setting on Levi's head, tugging him down. He feels the tip of his cock touch the back of Levi's throat. He sees Levi's trying to keep his gag reflex from making him gag.__

__"I'm so lucky to have a talented boy," Erwin practically purrs. It makes Levi shiver, humming against Erwin's cock._ _

__"Fuck ... You're so good to me." Erwin bucks lightly, but pulls out from Levi's mouth as he hears the familiar small choke._ _

__"Maybe I'll let you have my cock tonight," Levi looks up._ _

__"Please, Daddy. I want your cock." Erwin smirks, thumb brushing against Levi's bottom lip._ _

__"I'm so lucky to have such a good boy, aren't I?"_ _

__Levi smirks at the praise. Erwin climbs on the bed, slipping off his boots. Levi looks at him, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck. Erwin pressed his lips against Levi's._ _

__Their lips part, their tongues instantly meeting. Erwin wishes to explore Levi's mouth once more, Levi immediately acknowledging so._ _

__Erwin pushes him down against the mattress, and he kisses down Levi's chest._ _

__"You're such a beautiful boy," Erwin says, and it makes Levi flush. Erwin's mouth latches on to one of Levi's perked nipples._ _

__Levi moans, bucking into Erwin's stomach. Erwin's tongue skillfully circles the bud, and Levi gasps._ _

__Erwin smiles to himself, pulling off and giving the other the same amount of attention. He soon pulls off, kissing downward, purposely avoiding Levi's cock as he kisses the inside of Levi's thighs._ _

__He kisses between his sac and his asshole, licking a stripe over the hole. Levi bucks once more. Erwin's tongue teasingly circles the outside, tongue breaching the tight ring of muscles._ _

__" _D-daddy_...," Levi begs, trying to bury Erwin's tongue deeper inside him. Levi groans, head tilting upwards._ _

__Erwin pulls away, licking his lips._ _

__"You're getting spit for lube." Levi nods._ _

__"Yes, daddy."_ _

__Erwin puts three fingers to Levi's mouth. "Suck."_ _

__Levi's lips wrap around the fingers, tongue getting under and between them. He sucks, until they're slathered in spit to the point they're shiny._ _

__Erwin pulls his hand away, immediately entering a finger into Levi. Levi gasps at the intrution._ _

__Another finger is entered, and Erwin is working him open. Then a third, and Levi's already writhing, moans escaping his mouth._ _

__"D-daddy ..." And Erwin pulls out, spitting in his palm and slathering his dick._ _

__Without asking if Levi's ready, he lines his cock with Levi's asshole, and thrusts in. Levi shouts at the intrusion._ _

__"Daddy!"_ _

__"My boy's so tight ..." Erwin pulls out slightly, and thrusts hard._ _

__Levi moans, head tilting upwards once more. Erwin aims for his prostate._ _

__"Daddy! O-oh .. Daddy right there!" Erwin smirks, and he picks up his pace. Levi shouts, bucking._ _

__"I'm gonna cum .." Erwin nods, hand gripping Levi's cock and stroking in rhythm with his thrusts._ _

__"Daddy!" Levi cries as he arches his back, and he cums. It splatters on Erwin's and Levi's chest._ _

__Erwin thrusts as fast as he can manage, and he cums soon after. They sit still for a moment, and Erwin pulls out._ _

__"You're such a good boy."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1,296 words. wow am i proud


End file.
